


Stay with Me

by Nelioe



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Kíli, Alpha Thorin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FiKi December Challenge, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Omega Fíli, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Violence, Thorin's A+ Parenting, almost break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelioe/pseuds/Nelioe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a traumatising event Fili awakes in a hospital to his uncle sitting at his bedside and a paper signed by Kili, asking to break their bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay with Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a dip into the Alpha/Omega thing for a while and this is a first attempt into this direction.  
> I hope it didn't turn out too bad.

 

 

Fili awoke slowly, at first becoming aware of the soft blanket covering him and a steady beeping sound to his right before anything else. His body felt heavy, but he wasn’t in pain. Strange… he thought he should be in pain. He tried to remember what had happened, this wasn’t their bedroom, it didn’t smell of Kili and the mattress was all wrong… far too hard. But why should he be anywhere but home? And why was he in a bed… he couldn’t remember going to sleep last night.

He must’ve made some sort of distressed noise, for a hand touched his forehead softly and soothing words reached his ears. Still, it was all wrong. This wasn’t the comforting touch he longed for, wasn’t the voice he needed right now. Where was his alpha? His mate. His love. His life. Where?

“Shh, you are safe,” a familiar baritone whispered.

Thorin, Fili’s mind informed him.

What was he doing here?

“Where-,“ he began, but had to stop himself again. Gods… his throat was so dry.

“Here.”

A straw was pushed against his lips and Fili parted them eagerly, welcoming the cool water soothing the fire within him. It seemed to give him some strength back and with a deep breath, bracing himself against the effort he knew it was going to take, Fili opened his lids. Just to shut them again when the dazzling light inside the room blinded him.

“You are in the hospital,” Thorin told him.

Hospital… why would he… oh…

Fili tensed. He remembered. Hands on his body. A mouth pressed against his, the beating that followed when he fought back. Hot breath in his ears, laughter echoing from the walls of huge buildings, hovering over them like cruel giants watching the torment. His hands had been bound, hair was pulled, moist kisses pressed to every part of his body and he wanted to scream, but a gag drowned his cries for help. Kili was screaming, blaring out threats and begging and sobbing and choking while they punched and kicked until he couldn’t find a second to draw in a breath.

Oh god… they had tried to… tried to…

A heartbeat later he was sick, throwing up mostly the water he’d just consumed. Thorin held his hair and rubbed his back between his shoulder blades, but it wasn’t giving him the same comfort it would’ve had his mate done it. Where was Kili? He needed him. His absence was a knife to his chest, only shattering his being further, it almost surprised him he hadn’t broken already. Was Kili ashamed? Ashamed of what these men had done to Fili?

He didn’t want to believe it, but couldn’t block out the little voice in his head saying that he was soiled now and his mate wouldn’t want him anymore now that he was reeking of all the other alphas. Fili’s own attempts to find out how far their attackers had gotten was hampered by the pain medication. There was no burning or another uncomfortable feeling down there, but he couldn’t trust his senses right now and it only made matters worse.

The blond barely noticed the nurse entering the room and a few moments later a drowsy feeling carried him away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next time he awoke Fili felt much clearer, but the bitter and nauseous feeling inside him stayed. He could tell he hadn’t received a sponge bath since he was taken to the hospital, he still reeked of those other men and he couldn’t help but heave at the stench. A shower was what he needed, his whole body itched, there wasn’t really one part of him where he didn’t feel the ghost of their touches. He shuddered.

Thankfully Thorin arranged one for him and being finally as clean as he could get he was less on edge. Kili’s absence still worried him and he found himself wincing at movements that reminded him of the attack. Shaking his head forcefully he tried to dispel such thoughts. His uncle had told him they hadn’t come as far as they wanted, although this wasn’t increasing his current state in any way. They had still tied him up and gagged him and touched him and… their intention had been the same, regardless if they had managed to implement it or not.

It was strange and exhausting this sense of fragility engulfing him. Of course as an omega he’d always been viewed as rather delicate, but he’d never felt like it himself. He’d worked out regularly, had been taught the political and body language, as well as the appropriate behaviour in every imaginable situation. It was believed he, as the heir to the throne, was prepared for everything to come, however, nothing could’ve prepared him for that terrible night.

The bad events didn’t seem to stop, for after Fili had been forced to eat a whole bowl of soup, although he wasn’t feeling the least bit hungry, his uncle visited him once more. Perhaps he was the only one allowed to as the king and tried to prevent what happened to make it into the news, it was still no explanation for Kili’s whereabouts. It was the worst possible timing. He needed Kili, needed his presence to ease his agitated mind, needed him to cover that awful smell clinging to him like a second skin. Being denied his alpha right now wasn’t any crueller than ripping his heart out. He was on edge, food didn’t taste like anything and every heartbeat screamed for his mate. Fili didn’t know how long he would be able to cope without the soothing embrace of his Kili.

But Thorin wasn’t carrying good news, instead he offered Fili a piece of paper without a word of greeting. Fili hesitated, the dread spreading out inside him forming a lump in his throat.

“What is this?” He asked, his voice barely more than a croak.

“You know what this is,” Thorin replied gravelly.

His heart was pounding so painfully he feared it might shatter his ribcage when he understood that his uncle was holding a divorce paper. It needed to be signed by both partners before medics were given the permission to break their bond with a violent cocktail of hormones.

“And Kili has signed it?” Fili wanted to know, words so thin a wrong breath could break them. He couldn’t believe it. Kili was leaving him after what they had just been through. This couldn’t be true… this wasn’t the man he was in love with since eight years. This wasn’t the Kili he’d wanted to start a family with.

“Kili knows his duty,” Thorin answered, instantly telling the blond what he wanted to know. “His duty as his mate is to love you, but his duty as your alpha is to protect you. He is honouring both of these duties by setting you free.”

“And I bet you haven’t pushed him into this direction at all,” Fili snarled, every sound oozing with sarcasm.

It was no secret Fili’s decision hadn’t been welcome when years ago he’d been old enough to be courted and had chosen Kili of all people. Not only was he untitled but also considered an abnormal alpha. Oh, he could have the common alpha tendencies, most of the time, however, he was kind and caring, charming and cheeky, laughing and radiating happiness. While others wondered how someone like him could’ve turned out to be an alpha, Fili loved him with all his heart. Kili treated him as an equal and had never pushed him into anything – Fili’s consent something he treasured more than anyone else. Thorin had hoped for a good political match for the blond, he might’ve come to accept Kili with time, seeing as he made his nephew happy, but that he’d never given up on his hopes showed the current moment.

“Fili,” his uncle sighed in this one particularly voice, indicating he just wanted what was best for him and why did he have to make this so hard for his poor, old uncle? Fili was having none of his shit.

“I want to talk to Kili!” He insisted. “I’m not going to sign it.”

“Fi-“

“No! Get him here! I won’t sign anything before I've talked to him!” The blond interrupted him. He might be an omega, but he would only ever submit to one alpha, an alpha that would never think of using the power he could possess over him.

“That’s not possible.”

“What? Why?” Anger mixed with frustration when Thorin wasn't giving him the information he demanded.

Thorin grimaced, everything but pleased about his stubborn nephew.

“He isn’t in the hospital anymore. He is at home and packing,” he finally said after a sheer endless pause.

Not even the shock at this announcement could stop him from struggling out of the bed. He couldn’t let this happen! Just because Thorin was compelling Kili into leaving him didn’t mean he had to accept it. His mate might not be familiar with the king’s games, but Fili was and giving up had never been one of his strong points.

“What are you doing?” Thorin asked with alarm.

“What does it look like? I’m going to talk to Kili.”

“You aren’t well enough,” his uncle rebelled.

“Don’t give me that. Physically Kili was hurt more than me, if they released him they will release me as well. Besides, this is none of your business!” Fili would protect what was his, even if it meant challenging Thorin. Luckily his uncle retreated and allowed him to leave without further protest.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The drive home with a cab was awkward and frightening when the anger began to die down. He was aware of his changed smell and assumed the driver noticed it as well. Tomorrow it would be all over the news. He wasn’t an unknown face among the crowd. He was Fili, nephew of Thorin Oakenshield, heir to the throne of Erebor. Everyone recognised his face. The thought made him shudder and at every stop at a red light he couldn’t prevent the unrealistic fear of another attack from welling up inside him. It didn’t matter that they were driving in bright daylight, Fili just couldn’t help but look around frantically, waiting for the doors to be yanked open, a hand burying in his hair and pulling him out of the cab.

An eternity seemed to pass by before they finally reached their destination. Fili paid, not caring for the change and hurried inside, on the one hand because he wanted to talk to Kili and on the other he hoped closing the door behind him, locking the rest of the world out, would somehow loosen the vice-like grip around his chest, hampering his breathing and making it come in short, wheezing gasps.

The familiar smell of their house calmed his nerves almost instantly. Kili’s heavy scent in the air and their strong bond reacting to it slowed his frantic heart and helped to abate the approaching panic attack. However, the closing door wasn’t only allegorical for his safety, but had also reached his beloved’s ears.

“Fili?” A disbelieving voice caught his attention where he was leaning against the closed entrance door.

Glancing at Kili he forgot how to breathe. His mate was a mess, beaten black and blue, one arm in a sling, pale and with such a broken look in his eyes Fili nearly choked at the sight. Deeply concerned he stepped forward until they were merely inches apart, lightly touching the brunet’s battered face.

“Oh,” he wheezed. “What have they done to you?”

Kili had tried to help him. Had fought tooth and nail for him and seemed now like he’d only been a few blows away from bludgeoned to death. How was it possible the hospital staff had allowed him to leave? He belonged in a hospital bed and instead he was here, all on his own and packing his stuff, because of whatever lies Thorin might’ve fed him.

Only when Kili retreated Fili was pulled back into reality, realising his vision had blurred with unshed tears wanting to escape their prison. Pain shot through his heart at seeing Kili refuse to accept his touch.

“What are you doing here?” Kili’s voice sounded as hoarse as his own.

Fili swallowed hard, trying to block out how close he was to lose the love of his life right now, just because some monsters had to ruin their lives and an uncle that was too blind in his wish of forming lasting alliances to realise how much his nephew loved Kili.

“I’m here to tell you that I won’t sign the paper.”

“Fili, please don’t do this. Don’t make this harder,” words whispered that sounded as desperate and broken as Fili felt.

“No, you will listen to me now,” he urged, reaching for Kili’s strong upper arms and clinging to them. “You can’t do this to me. I need you. I love you. Don’t push me away!”

He waited for an embrace, of sweet words soothing a part of the agony inside him that never came.

“I couldn’t protect you. Everyone was right all along. I’m a poor alpha that can’t even take care of his mate.”

“Kili, it were six of them against the two of us. No one could’ve won this.”

Through the tension in his mate’s body he could feel his inner struggle.

“No, no one could have protected me. You tried everything you could,” his gaze pleadingly searched for Kili’s. Willing him to understand.

“It wasn’t enough,” his beloved croaked.

“It was,” Fili reassured him. “They might have killed you otherwise. I wouldn’t know what to do without you. You are all I ever wanted and I don’t know if I can get through this without you,” the tears that had waited to fall had found their opening. But right when he felt like shattering into a million little pieces strong arms pulled him against an equally strong chest – accompanied by a low groan of pain – and kept him together. “You were there. You know what it was like. You are the only one that understands. The only one that always understood me. I can’t do this without you. Please, don’t leave me.”

The dam had broken and with it everything that had kept him going over the last hours. Sobs rocked his frame while Kili held him so tight as if he wasn't intending of ever letting him go again. If this was the case it was fine by him, for Kili’s arms meant warmth and safety.

“I won’t. I’m sorry. I love you so much,” Kili wept, whispering the sweetest words, Fili could hope for in that moment, into his hair.

 

 


End file.
